Easy as A to Z
by Captain Wonderful
Summary: 26 moments in time. Some are cute and fluffy and others are darker with angst. And some are just funny. Jubby or Bobilee
1. Arrival

A for arrival

It was her first day at 'mutant school' and she, Jubilation Lee was officially lost. It wasn't her fault though, all the damn hallways looked the same. How was she supposed to know which one led to the kitchen and which to the library? Currently she was wandering down one, looking for her bedroom when she ran into something very hard.

Actually it was more like something very hard ran into her, knocked her down and then proceeded to fall on top of her. The something turned out to be a boy, one of the other new students. Bobby was his name unless she was mistaken. He was looking down at her sheepishly,

"Oh umm, well sorry about that." It was at this moment the Jubilee realized what a compromising position they were in. Both her arms were laying uselessly above her head, from when she'd thrown them up at impact. Bobby was propped up on his hands which rested on either side of her shoulders. And he was kneeling in between her legs which were resting loosely around his hips. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Jubilee's was quickly heating up.

"I-it's fine but could you umm, maybe get off of me?" he seemed to only then notice how the two of them had landed and quickly scrambled to his feet. He reached down to help her up, and she found that he could easily lift her petite frame up and almost off the ground with one hand.

"Well sorry again, my names Bobby by the way." at this he tried to extend his hand for her to shake, only to find them still connected. He laughed nervously and Jubilee couldn't help but smile at him,

"I'm Jubilee." she said shaking the hand she had already been holding. Bobby's awkward smile turned into a full blown grin and he unexpectedly started dragging her down the hall.

"Come on Jubes, we're all hanging in the rec room. And it won't be a party without you!"

And just like that, Bobby Drake had arrived in her life.


	2. Because

B for because

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because." Jubilee was following her closest friend, Bobby Drake around in the under ground part of the Institute. And she was asking the same question, getting more and more frustrated as she received the same answer again and again.

"God dammit Bobby! Why?" she was fed up and stopped walking, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to stop as well. He didn't turn and face her, he didn't even answer that time. He only stood completely still apart from the slightest trembling of his shoulders. But Jubilee didn't notice that, she just wanted her answer. "Tell me right now Bobby or I swear I'll-"

"Or what, Jubes?" he whipped around, anger blazing in his eyes as he snarled at the girl. He flipped his hand so that he was holding on too Jubilee's wrist, very tightly. The smaller girl whimpered in pain and fright at her friend who looked ten times more frightening with the long, deep gash across his right cheek. "Come on, what are you gonna do, huh?" he glared at her, trembling more violently.

"Bobby please stop it!" she chocked out, her voice suddenly thick with emotion as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're hurting me!" Her last sentence brought him to his senses and he loosened his grip, turning his head away. Jubilee brought a shaking hand to his cheek and traced the wound gently, tears now flowing freely down her face. "Why'd you do it Bobby? Why'd you take the hit?"

Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his own body. Hands ran up her back and gripped the fabric of her uniform at her shoulder blades.

"I couldn't let you- let you get hurt." his voice was deep and husky, filled will some strange emotion that both terrified and excited her. It whispered into her ear and brought goose bumps to the back of her neck from it's cold temperature.

"Bobby-" she gasped, her own fingers curling into his uniform.

"Because I care. And I always will."


	3. Cuddling

C for cuddling

Jubilee was sitting around the kitchen table with the other girls and they were discussing what girls love to talk about; their boys. She was giggling at Amanda, who had joined them and was sharing the benifits of Kurt's fur.

"It's so soft and warm. He's like a boyfriend and a blanket in one." Kitty then turned to Jubilee a curious expression adorning her features,

"Hey Jubilee, what's Bobby like?" the Chinese-American girl coughed on her drink when the other girl mentioned her best friend.

"Ack- wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered blushing as everyone watched her, waiting for her answer, "We aren't dating." the valley girl waved her hand dismissivly,

"Well, like not officially but everyone knows you two like cuddle and stuff." She leaned forward, "So, what is he like?"

"What do you mean?" she sighed, giving into the gossip-loving brunette.

"Is he like warm to snuggle with, or cold?" Jubilee looked down at her hands which were fidgeting with her glass of water, thinking about the boy in question.

"Well no he isn't warm."

"So is it uncomfortable?" it seemed that Amara had also joined in on the questioning. "Why would you cuddle with someone that's cold?" Jubilee's face got hotter as her embarrassment grew.

"It- well you see, Bobby he- umm, it's hard to explain." she mumbled uncertainly.

"Well just try. Come on Jubilee, I told you about me and Scott in great detail. Now it's your turn." Jean's ressuring smile helped her calm down and she started speaking again.

"When we, ahem _cuddle_" she glared at Kitty for her wording, "He's really cold but it doesn't matter because," Everybody was leaning towards her, eager to know more about her personal life. She cleared her throat and continued, "Because when we are, you know it's like he lights a fire, umm inside of me. And just being with him makes me feel all, I don't know warm and fuzzy inside, ya know?" A chorus of squeals came from the assembled girls who began to gush over how cute they thought it was. Jubilee was beginning to enjoy herself again when a voice came from the doorway,

"I make you feel warm and fuzzy, huh?" all talking stopped immediately and all eyes were focused on the grinning boy leaning casually on the door frame. Bobby eyes were staring directly at Jubilee, who felt like her face was on fire. The ice mutant walked straight over to her, ignoring the fact that there was a group of girls watching his every move and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I _knew_ it." his words which were laced with some hidden meaning that made Jubilee feel weak.

Bobby stood up, walked to the fridge, pulled out a sandwich and with a cheerful wave walked away. The group of girls sat there dumbfounded as they stared at one another, wondering if that really had just happened.


	4. Daddy

D for "Daddy"

It was four o'clock in the morning. He was trying to close the door to Jubilee's room as quickly and quietly as possible. He wasn't wearing a shirt. _Snik__! _And Wolverine was standing right behind him. Isn't it a great time to be Bobby Drake?

"Mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing, bub?" Logan was all but outright snarling as Bobby turned around to face him,

"I wasn't doing anything! Honest!" he voice came out as a high pitched squeak, which didn't sound nearly as convincing as he'd hoped it would.

"Oh really? Let me rephrase the question then, Why are you doing '_nothing_' outside Jubilee's room?" this time he really did snarl as he leaned up in Bobby's face, "And where the fuck is your shirt?" at this the enraged mutant saw fit to hold his metal claws up to Bobby's throat. Which while good for his purpose of intimidation, prevented Bobby from answering the question.

"Logan? Bobby? What are you doing?" their conversation had woken Jubilee, who appeared from her room in a too large tee-shirt. She wiped some sleep from her eyes as she took in what was happening; Logan had Bobby pressed up against the wall with his claws and the boy looked about ready to pass out from fear. She frowned when her sleepy mind finally put the pieces together, "Wolverine! Stop it!"

"He was trying to get in yer room and- and do something!" Bobby found that he was now able to speak and decide to put in his side of the story,

"Actually I was leaving her room." If he hoped that this would pacify the man, he was sorely mistaken. Logan's anger seemed to grow from 'really fucking pissed off' to 'you have three seconds to live'.

"What the fuck did you do!" Bobby started freaking out when he felt the deadly claws press into his skin and turned to Jubilee for help.

"Logan, stop! He didn't _do _anything to me except for help me." the wild man stopped at this and thankfully retracted his claws

"Explain, now." The teenage girl sighed and stepped in between to two males, pushing Logan away before talking,

"I had a nightmare, so I went to Bobby's room and he was nothing but sweet to me. I was cold and he gave me his shirt, which is why he wasn't wearing one. And I guess I fell asleep and he brought me back here. Which is something that most guys wouldn't do, so instead of trying to gut him for being a pervert you should be thanking him for being such a gentleman." Bobby had been nodding frantically during the story, feeling safer now that Jubilee was providing a wall between him and Wolverine.

The feral man looked between the two of them, searching for a hint of a lie. Finding none he grunted,

"Fine, the kid can live." He pointed to her room, "Now go back to sleep." Glancing nervously at Bobby she squeezed his hand reassuringly before going back into her room. When in was just the two of them Bobby chuckled nervously,

"Well I guess I'll be going back to bed then-" he tried to start walking away but Wolverine grabbed his shoulder

"Not so fast bub." he brought Bobby's face up to his, "If I ever find you like this again, I won't be waiting to hear any explanations. Got that bub?"

"Yes sir!" he said quickly, nodding like a bobble-head doll, "I get it, Mr. Logan sir."

"Good, now get back to bed!" Bobby didn't waste anytime running like mad down the hall and Logan smirked with satisfaction.

Nobody messes with Daddy.


	5. Escape

E for escape

He knew that he shouldn't have done it. It had been an incredibly stupid idea. And yet he had done it anyway, but he still wished he hadn't.

"I wish we hadn't done it."

"Me too." Bobby was standing with Jubilee, squished inside of a closet together. One might ask what they were doing in ther, and what they were currently regretting. Well they were hiding from Ray, because they had put rather embarrassing photos of him all over the mansion. And true to his codename, Berzerker had gone well, berserk. Hence why they were squashed inside a closet, trying to avoid death by electrocution.

**Bang! oomf! Graah!** Both of them looked up at the ceiling, to where the array of sounds had come from.

"Hey, how far up do you think that was?" Bobby glanced at his female companion and smiled at her puzzled expression,

"Well if I had to guess," he scratched at his chin with an air of mock-thoughtfulness, "oh, about two floors?" she nodded,

"And how long do you think it will take for him to find us?"

"Five minutes, give or take." he said immediately. Jubilee arched an eyebrow,

"Are you sure?" Bobby looked at his friend incredulously

"Who do you think I am?" he puffed out his chest in self-importance, "I'm a Ray-expert."

"Well maybe you should work out a way not to piss him off."

"But where's the fun in that?" their easy banter was cut off by a series of loud thumping sounds, making their way towards them. Bobby looked down at his wrist to check the watch he wasn't wearing, "Aha! He's right on time."

"So is there any chance at escaping?"

"Escape? From Ray?" he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, closing the little bit of space between them, "Not a chance in hell." Bobby tilted his head down so that his lips hovered over hers, "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

Their lips met because there wasn't any escape from love either.


	6. Freaks

F for freaks

"No more mutants! No more mutants! No more mutants!" the chanting rang through Jubilee's mind as she watched the anti-mutant protests on TV. She hadn't meant to, she was channel surfing but she found herself unable to stop watching the news channel. Her hand was trembling as she held the remote; willing herself to change the channel, repulsed by what she was watching but at the same time entranced by it.

"What the hell are you watching?" Bobby had entered the rec room, arms crossed clearly disgusted by the protests. She looked up at him and his eyes softened, but were filled with worry. "What's the matter Jubes." he quickly sat down next to her and raised a hand to her face, brushing away a tear. It was only then that Jubilee realized she was crying and shaking. Tears started flowing faster, as if they'd been waiting for Bobby to arrive to spill out of her eyes. Sobs racked her thin frame as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Wh-why?" her breathing became harsh and she had to gasp for air as she tried to talk, "Wh-why do th-they h-hate us?" she gripped his arms and started rocking back and forth. "It's n-not fa-fair!"

"Shh." he hushed her, rubbing circles on her back, "I know sweetie, I know." she continued crying on his shoulder for nearly three minutes, muttering things like; 'it's not fair' and 'we don't deserve it'. Bobby just held her the whole time, rubbing her back on talking gently with her.

"We're freaks, Bobby. Nothing but a bunch of freaks." he stopped rubbing her and pulled her away from him by her shoulders so that they faced one another.

"How dare you say that. God dammit Jubilee you are the most wonderful and beautiful girl I have ever met in my whole life." his eyes glared intensly and his voice was firm. "You are not a monster, or anything less than human. And you are most certainly _not_ a freak. Do I make myself clear?" she nodded her head furiously,

"I'm s-sorry Bobby, I didn't me-mean it." Bobby just smiled at her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know you didn't." he took her jaw in his hand and let his thumb caress her face. "And even if you were a freak, I'd still love you. Because you'd be my freak." She grinned at him,

"You're such a dork. But you're my dork."


	7. Green

G for green

It was Valentines day, which in a mansion filled with teenagers is worse than mating season for rabbits. Everybody, taken or single was spending the day with someone they cared about; from Scott and Jean's epic love fest to Tabitha and Evan's friendly chocolate eating contest.

Jubilee however wasn't doing anything, just walking to the kitchen for lunch. She passed many happy couples, Sam and Amara were exchanging gifts trying to conceal their excitement and Roberto was leading a blindfolded Rahne to some surprise. She also spotted some not so happy ones; Gambit was following Rogue around speaking rapid French while she scowled, but her eyes alight with mirth.

She was chuckling at the last pair when a pair of arms picked her up and spun her around,

"Bobby!" she said laughing at her best friend. He grinned at her, his hands resting loosely at her hips and hers on his shoulders

"Happy Valentines Day Jubes. I got you something." Jubilee felt her heart flutter, she and Bobby weren't officially a couple but they were very special to one another and she hoped one day they would move past their intimate friendship into something more.

"Really? What?" He laughed softly and reached into his back pocket,

"Eager, aren't you. Well here you go." He handed her and folded piece of green paper. Taking it excitedly she unfolded it and found it blank. Frowning she looked up at the smiling boy,

"That wasn't funny Bobby. It's not a valentine, it's just a piece of paper." Bobby shook his head at her, still grinning,

"No, no, no Jubilee. Don't you see, it's a _green _piece of paper." She raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, and?"

"Blue," he said tugging on his favorite blue shirt, "And yellow," then on the sleeve of her lucky yellow coat." Together," then he made a gesture between the both of them. "Make green," he finished by wagging the paper in her face. It took Jubilee a moment to piece together the real meaning behind Bobby's gift, then it connected. And she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Oh Bobby! You're the best, best friend in the whole wide world!" The brunette boy stumbled at her sudden hug, but was quite pleased to find himself holding her.

"Come on Yellow, lets go get something to eat." he said walking off, still holding the small girl up in his arms. Jubilee snuggled into his neck and sighed,

"Sounds good, Blue."


	8. Hair

H for hair

Bobby stared at the mirror. He turned his head to the side and stared again. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth and he raised a hand to scratch his chin. Then he squinted his eyes and turned his head the other way. He sighed,

"Well fuck." The ice mutant was standing in the bathroom glaring at his reflection for several reason. One, his hair was bright, bubblegum pink. Two, it was standing completely on end as if he'd been electrocuted. Which he had been. And the last reason he was angry at his appearance was the date he had in an hour with Jubilee.

Okay, so it wasn't so much a _date _as it was two friends hanging out. Unless Jubilee wanted it to be a date. Did she? Was it a date? If it was- wait. He was getting off topic, he had to focus on what was really important: his hair. His pink hair. His **bright**, pink hair. Bobby placed both hands flat on the mirror and proceeded to whack his head on the reflective surface, several times. He looked up hopefully; nope, still pink. But now he had a red circle on his forehead, isn't that pleasant?

"Ugh." He ran a hand through it, exasperatedly. Then looked at his watch, he had forty-five minutes left. His brow scrunched up in deep concentration as he tried to think of a solution. A pause, and then; "Aha!" He grinned at himself before rushing to his room to execute his brilliant plan.

Later:

Bobby had exactly seven minutes and twenty-three seconds before his 'date-that's-maybe-not-a-date'. And his entire room had been ransacked in search of the one item needed to save his masculinity; a hat. He'd found one, the only hat in his possession.

And it was bright pink.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, this took longer than it should have but I had a hard time thinking a of word that started with H that I could use. But this is what I came up with, so umm yeah. Hope you like it =]

Also thanks to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciated your support.

Lots-of-Love,

The Captain


	9. Impulse

I for impulse

Bobby Drake was not a terribly well thought out kind of guy. When he was hungry; he ate, when he was tired; he slept, when he was bored; he pulled pranks. The wasn't any particular reason for the things he did. Something that had caused him quite a few bad situations.

Like the one he was in now. He supposed he should have learned to think bit more. But when he had seen her standing there, face scrunched up in anger with furious tears spilling from her eyes he just couldn't help it. He acted without thought, smashing his lips into hers and wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

It didn't matter that she was mad at him or even that he was sorry. Everything was forgotten when Jubilee pressed back with as much enthusiasm as him.

Bobby Drake wasn't terribly well thought out. But somethings he realized, didn't need too much thinking. Especially when he had such wonderful impulses.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! I am sooooo sorry to everyone reading this. I really didn't mean to leave anyone hanging but a lot of stuff has been going on and writing has unfortunately taken a backseat. But I'm slowly getting back into it and I hope it won't every happen again. I'm also sorry this is rather short :( but I wanted to get _something _out.**

**So yeah, as always thanks for reading**

**Lots of Love,**

**The Captain**


End file.
